Together Again
by VicFirthThe1st
Summary: Set after FANG. The flock meets under some strange circumstances. Then the Voice reappears. It warns them of a coming threat. A threat far more nightmarish than they could have thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**K. So I just read FANG, and I really liked it.(Besides the fact that Fang left.(TWICE)). So, I wanted the flock to reunite a little earlier than expected...**

The red Mustang convertible that I had "acquired" 3 years earlier beeped as I locked it and went into the restaurant. The waitress was a brunette girl that was slightly shorter than me.

"Smoking or non?" she asked, and I smiled as I said, "Non, please.".

She led me to a secluded table near the back, and I could've sworn I had seen the guy at the next table over before. I dismissed it and started looking at the menu.

A bird kid needs a bunch of calories, so I ordered a 12 oz. Steak, 3 baked potatoes, a milkshake, and an extra-large Caesar salad. The waiter looked slightly surprised at my order, but he took it to the kitchen without saying a word.

I reminisced of the waiter back in New York that actually told the _manager_ that our order was too big. That was when the flock still had Fang. It had been about 13 years since Fang had left. The flock had split up about 7 years ago.

Angel was majoring in percussion at Music Institute in L.A. Gazzy was playing in an amateur soccer league. Iggy was the teacher of a class that helps blind people live life to the fullest they can while being blind. Nudge was a back-up dancer for Rhianna. Dylan, although none of us had never really accepted him as a member of the flock, was a male model. Big surprise.

I still carried the note Fang left when he split around in my purse and/or pockets. It comforted me whenever I had difficult situations.

I noticed the all-too-familiar-looking guy at the next table over was looking at me, and when I glanced at him he smiled. A lop-sided grin. That looked just like Fang's...but that couldn't be him.

My thoughts shifted elsewhere then, because the waiter had come out carrying a huge tray of food that he set down on my table. He didn't bother to take the tray back into the kitchen.

I scarfed down one of the baked potatoes, skin and all, in what I guaranteed was record time. I turned my attention to the steak, when the familiar guy came over and sat in the chair opposite to me.

"Hello?" I said with my mouth half-full, and he nodded. I swallowed and looked into his dark eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, and I thought back for a while. For some reason, my memory was foggy.

"Um...not that I can remember. Do _you_ know _me_?" I asked, and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Is your name Max by any chance?" he asked, and I nodded. His eyes went wide, then he asked, "What's your last name?"

"Ride." I said, and his mouth dropped.

"Max...is it really you?" he asked. I frowned.

"I'm confused. Who are you?" I asked, and he smiled again.

"It's me. Fang."

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Leyton luv 03 for being my first reviewer!!!! This chapters for you!!!!! :) Please enjoy!!**

I almost choked on the steak in my mouth. Luckily it was a small piece and it slid down.

"Fang? Like _the _Fang? _My _Fang?" I said, hardly able to believe it.

"Come with me and I'll prove it to you." he said. I payed and got up, leaving nothing but three pieces of steak gristle and two potato skins.

I followed him into an alley behind a big abandoned factory building. He made sure he had enough room, and he unfolded his wings.

I had all but forgotten how beautiful they were. His dark feathers glinted in the moonlight. I ran as fast as I could and threw my arms around him. To my surprise(and dismay) I started sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. My Fang. The one who had been gone for 13 years. The one that I had loved more than anyone in the world. He was back.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked once I had gotten my tears under control. He pinched me on the shoulder. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I said angrily. He smirked.

"You're awake now aren't you?" he said, and I mocked grinned at him. Yep, that was Fang all right.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Hey, I got a question." he said, and I gestured him to ask.

"K. Um, did you read that file on the old lap-top?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good. Did you read everything in it?" he asked and I nodded. "_EVERYTHING?"_ he asked, and I nodded, trying to hide my impatience.

"About that thing I set out to do..." he started before something warm and feathery fell on me from above.

**OOOHH!!!!!!! IS IT ONE OF THE FLOCK OR AN ALL-AROUND NEW BIRD-KID??????????? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! ALSO R&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your next chappie guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!!!!!!!**

"What in the-" I said, and I saw Fang's eyes get wide and a grin flash across his face.

I pushed whatever was on top of me off and got up. I looked over to what it was. I gasped and put my hand over my heart.

"NUDGE!!!" I squealed and I went over and hugged her tight.

"MAX!!!!" she screamed and hugged me even tighter.

'Wow. She's gotten strong.' I thought, and when she released me I was almost gasping for breath. She looked over at Fang and looked back at me.

"Who's that?" she whispered. I was kinda surprised for a minute, but it made sense. Fang had gotten taller and his hair was way longer. Almost shoulder-length, but it was still beautiful.

"Nudge...that's Fang." I whispered back and,for a second, I thought her eyes were gonna pop out of her head.

She went up to Fang and eyed him suspiciously.

"Unfold your wings." she said, and he did so. It wasn't a half second after he had opened his beautiful wings that Nudge was squeezing the life out of him in a bear-hug.

"I-missed-you-too-Nudge." he choked out, and I chuckled.

"Ok. Nudge, you don't want to choke him out, now do you?" I said, and she grinned and let him go.

"She's...gotten...strong!" Fang said between gulps of air. I laughed and went over to Nudge.

"I thought you were on tour with Rihanna!" I said, and Nudge shook her head.

"When I showed them my wings, they wanted me to extend them on stage, but I didn't want to. They kept bugging me to, but I wouldn't so the kicked me off. I had been flying for 3 days straight before I ran into you guys." she said, and I felt pity for her.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Is there anywhere to get good food around here?" she asked, and I grinned.

"Follow us." I said, and we all started walking towards a Burger King. I was glad to have at least _some _of my flock back together.

_Max. Don't let your guard down. Saving the world is still your destiny._

I jumped at the sight(well more like thought) of the Voice, and my head erupted in pain. All I could see was fire and people dead. I saw me, Nudge, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy trying to fly away. But we couldn't get away. They were right on our tails. They were closing in. They caught up to us and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked.

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS!!! ****Hope you like it!**

Nudge's POV

"Max what's wrong?!" said Fang, and a small group of people had gathered around Max. I put my hand out over my mouth and I felt tears form in the back of my eyes.

Fang shook her shoulders, but when that didn't work he started to look truly worried.

"MAX! WAKE UP!" Fang screamed as loud as he could in her ear.

"Sir, don't you think she should go to the hospital?" said some EMS guy, and Fang shook his head.

"No, this happens sometime. I think we should just take her home, let her wake up on her own. Thanks for your concern though." Fang said, sounding amazingly calm for a situation like this.

He slung Max over his shoulder and gestured to me.

"Come on, Nudge." he said, and I followed.

Once we were far enough away from the crowd of people, he set her down in an alley.

"Nudge, stay here with Max. I'm gonna go get some food." he said, and I nodded.

Fang's POV

I left them in the alley and started walking towards the Burger King we were headed to earlier.

'I need to ask her what it was about when she wakes up.' I thought to myself, and I made a mental note.

"Hi, can I get 3 number 8's, 6 large fries, 4 large chocolate milkshakes, and 5 triple whoppers?" I asked, and the guy at the counter looked genuinely surprised.

"You got the money?" he asked, and I held up my credit card. He nodded and punched in the order.

About five minutes later, I was rounding the corner into the alley, and I saw Max sitting up and talking to Nudge. My spirits lifted higher than ever at that time.

"Glad your awake sleepy-head!" I said, and she smiled. My heart fluttered and I set the food down.

Max's POV

After our extensive and well-filling meal, Nudge said she was going to sleep, and she folded her arms and legs inside her huge jacket. As soon as her breathing evened out, I gestured to the top of the building, and Fang nodded.

I jumped up and unfolded my wings. The brisk night air sent chills down my spine, and seeing Fang flying right beside me for the first time in 13 years made them even better.

I sat down on the edge beside Fang and looked up at the stars.

"Hey, what was that thing about?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. All I remember is fire and dead people everywhere. And the old flock was running from some weird looking things. They were like Erasers, but they were way faster, and they had our duplicates with them.." I said, and his mouth dropped.

"Wait, you mean like "Max II"?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Wow. Well, if that happens, I'll protect you." he said and he puffed out his chest. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him.

"Whatever! _I'll _be the one protecting _you_!" I said, and he shrugged.

"You sure?" he said, then he kissed me. It was different this time though. It felt like...like it was _supposed_ to happen this way.

"Wow. That felt good." I said when we broke apart and he nodded.

???'s POV

"Is that the girl?" I asked the commander, and he nodded.

"That's the one they call "Max"."

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS MY FAV SO FAR!!!!!!! LOTSA GREAT STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D **

Max's POV

The next day, I awoke to see Nudge huddled against a wall, crying silently.

"What's wrong Nudge?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"T-th-they took h-him." she said, and she took a shuddered breath. My face drained of all color, and my stomach did flip-flops.

"Who took Fang?" I asked, and Nudge took another breath and stood up.

"These...things. They were like...us. But they didn't _look _like us. There were six of them. They had wings, and they were stronger than Fang and I." she said, and my mouth dropped.

"Are you saying that there is an evil group of bird kids that are stronger than all of us combined?!" I said, and she nodded.

"How many of them were there?" I asked quietly, and Nudge held up six fingers.

I dropped my face into my hands and screamed as loud as I could.

"We need to go get him back." I said.

"But, how? They're way stronger than us, they have more of them, they have home-field advantage, and WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE." Nudge said, and I shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to figure a way out." I said, and Nudge nodded.

"We'll help you." said a voice from the end of the alley. I turned to face where the sound came from, and what I saw astounded me.

"GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Nudge, and she stood up and ran as fast as she could over to them.

There they were. Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy. In the flesh. I felt tears form in my eyes, but I wiped them away so nobody would see.

"Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in!" I said, and I gave each and every one of them a big hug.

"I missed you guys!" I said, and they nodded.

"We missed you too, Max!" said Angel, and she smiled.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt the big love-fest, but I think we've got company." Iggy said, and he looked up at the six evil bird kids.

"Oh, crap. Scatter!" I screamed as one of them, the leader I presumed, dive-bombed us. I whipped out my wings and jumped into the air, zig-zagging as I went.

One of the big ones flew over to me and threw a punch. I dodged it and threw a roundhouse at his ribs. He sucked in his stomach and rose above me. He swung his feet down and planted an axe kick on the top of my head. The taste of blood exploded in my mouth, and I suddenly felt very dizzy. I shook my head and swung my legs up.

It hit him in the stomach, and I was satisfied to hear his breath leave his body.

"How's that feel?" I asked, and I threw another punch at his face. He grabbed my arm and grinned evilly.

"Not as bad as this." he said, and he bent my arm back until it snapped, sending pain shock-waving down my whole body.

I folded in my wings and dropped like a rock for a few feet, and I started flying away.

"Flock! Retreat!" I yelled, and I saw them break away from the fight. We started to make like a banana and split, but I somebody sent there two feet into my back, making me fold in my wings and start falling. I covered my head with my arms, but that didn't make the impact any easier on me.

I looked up to see there group descending on me.

"W-who are you?" I asked, and they chuckled.

"We're your worst nightmare."

**OOOHHHH CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think this chapter is the closest I'll ever get to sounding like a Maximum Ride novel. I mean, not to be a bragger, but they're pretty in-character if I do say so myself. Haha hope you like!**

I woke up in a strange room with no windows. I looked around, but I was in the room by myself.

"Hello?" I called, hoping that somebody was here.

I turned to my left, hearing a faint 'Max?' from the other side of the wall.

"Hello?" I called again. No answer.

_Great. My imagination is playing tricks on me. _I thought, and I slumped down and put my head in my hands.

"I'm such a screw-up. This should've gone better. I could've fought harder, not given up so quickly. But, no. "Maximum The Invincible" is gone. All of this is just, just, too much. I wish my life was normal." I said, and I looked around the room. If I was going to be in here, I might as well get to know my surroundings.

On one side of the wall was a small cot. Next to it, was a toilet and a sink.

_Max. _Great. If this situation could get any worse, the voice just made it worse.

_What?_ I thought.

_Look around. There IS a way out._ I got up and quickly scanned the room, looking for small details that could lead to my great escape.

_I don't see anything._ I thought at the voice agitatedly.

_Focus on what the task at hand is. You'll find it. _

I groaned. I went over to the cot and lifted up the mattress. I found a small piece of paper that was folded neatly. _Max: Please Read _was scribbled on the front.

I unfolded the note and sat down on the cot.

_Dear Maximum,_

_We have your dear Fang. Your flock are being kept in containment chambers much like yours, but bigger. We figured you would like the small space._

Note to self: Whoever wrote this, give big, painful punch in face.

_You now have two choices. Choice one: you get Fang back...and your flock dies. Choice two: you get your flock back, and Fang dies. Which will it be?_

_Think carefully,_

_Josh_

My heart sank.

I can't choose. I mean, I love my flock, more than anything in the world, but Fang was the only person I really and truly trusted.

"God, this sucks." I said.

"Max?" called the imaginary voice from the other side of the wall, but this time it almost sounded real.

Just for kicks I got up and went over to the wall. I sat down beside it.

"Hello?" I said loudly.

"Max? Is that you?" someone asked from the other side of the wall.

"Yeah, who's this?" I said anxiously. At least I have a flock-member to talk to.

"Dylan." the voice said, and my shoulders slumped.

"Oh." I said, disappointed that it hadn't been one of my flock.

"We need to get out of here." he said, and I nodded. I looked around my room, paying more attention to detail this time.

"Are there any weak points in your room that could give you an idea of how to escape?" he asked, and I shook my head.

I realized he couldn't see me shake my head, so I said, "No. Wait, lift up your cot." I said, and I heard shuffling on the other end.

"I found a note." he said, and I took out mine.

"Who's your note from?" I said.

"Josh. Who's Josh?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." I said. "The voice told me to focus on getting out. That if we do that, we'll find a way out."

"Okay. Hold on, Max. Stand up and look where you were sitting." he instructed me. I did as I was told, and I was shocked at what I saw.

"Wow." I said.

Right where I had been sitting moments before, was another note.

_Good job, Max and Dylan. You've found each other. Now you have to find a way out. Here is your first clue: If the gators don't get you, the rats will._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dylan asked frustratedly, and it seemed like he was in just as much of a hurry to escape as I was.

The shocking and disgusting realization dawned on me.

"The sewers." I said, and Dylan went over to his toilet.

He flushed it, and there was a scraping sound.

"Max, flush the toilet." he said, and I walked over to my toilet, flushed, and watched in shock as the whole thing slid sideways to reveal a small passageway just big enough for a bird kid.

"Great." I said. I took a deep breath and held it, and I walked through the small doorway.

**R&R!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chappie! **

To my surprise, the small hallway-like structure I was standing in didn't smell. Or at least, didn't smell as bad as Gazzy.

"Max?" I heard Dylan call from the other end of the hall. I started jogging towards him, but I immediately started running the other way. Dylan was right behind me in a matter of seconds, and we were running for our lives, because, not too far behind us, was a huge wall of water, and if it caught up to us, we would definitely drown.

"Oh, no dip!" I said, suddenly remembering I had gills. I stopped running abruptly, and Dylan looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell are you _doing_?!" he screeched before he started running again.

I felt the water hit me in the back. Hard. It surrounded me, and all I could see looked wavy and psychedelic.

"Whoa." I gurgled. I started swimming against the water, not doing a very good job of getting past the strong current. Once the wave passed, I saw Dylan's soaked head poke around a corner about a hundred yards in front of me.

"What was that?" he called once he got within earshot of me.

"Well, I'm guessing a sewer tsunami." I said, and he chuckled.

"Not that. What the heck did you do? You just ran into the water! Do you have gills or something?" he joked, and I laughed.

"Yeah." I said, preparing to savor his shocked expression.

"Seriously?" he said with an expression that did not disappoint.

"Yeah. Angel grew them a couple months before the rest of us did." I said, and his shocked expression was replaced with one of curiousity.

"Do you think I'll get them?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"It's not very hard to tell that you'll get new powers eventually. It's undeniable. The hard part is knowing when and how you're going to mutate." I said, and he nodded.

"So, I will definitely get new powers?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Cool." he said before I heard a voice from the other end of the tunnel.

"Max? Dylan?"

"Iggy?" I called back, and I saw him stagger around the corner.

He jogged over to us, and stopped in front of us.

He was soaked to the bone, and it looked like he took more of the wave than we did.

"Man, am I glad to be out of that prison cell! It was way too hot in there!" he said, and I grinned.

"How'd you figure out how to escape?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I sat down on the cot, heard a wrinkling sound, and I found the note. By the way, who's Jeff?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I'm shrugging, Ig." I said. He chuckled.

"I know. I can see it."

**OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO JEFF IS SOON ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;) R&R!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Here's your chappie!**

"Hold on, what?" I said.

"I said, 'I know. I can see it.'. Ring a bell?" he said, and I shook my head.

"Am I taller or shorter than you?" I asked.

"Shorter."

"What am I wearing?"

"Black hoodie. Fang's I'm suspecting. Blue jeans. And if I'm not mistaken, a thong." he said with a straight face, and Dylan burst out laughing. He doubled over then lied down on the ground and rolled around with laughter. Iggy was leaning against the wall laughing, and he was crying.

I had turned a deep shade of red, and Dylan stood up.

"Whew. Sorry, Max. But the way he said it was _hilarious._" Dylan said.

"Well, it wasn't very nice. And how the hell did you know anyway?" I asked.

"I'm good like that." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Keep dreaming. Now how are we gonna get out of here?"

"Um...we came from that way." Dylan pointed to his left. "Let's go right."

"Alright. We should probably get goi-" I started but Iggy stopped me.

"I just heard something." he whispered.

"Like what?" I whispered back.

"A scraping, or dragging footsteps."

"You think we should check it out?" Dylan whispered, and Iggy put a finger to his lips.

"I just heard them stop." Iggy whispered almost silently.

Then we saw them. The "Nega-flock". And they had Angel and Nudge.

"They don't have Fang." I whispered to Iggy.

Iggy's head slumped.

"Dammit." he whispered.

Suddenly Dylan got up and inched closer to them, being careful to stay in the shadows.

Just as suddenly, they looked directly towards where Dylan was standing. He crouched and put his hand over his mouth. They looked back at Iggy and I, but we had vanished.

While they were looking at Dylan, Iggy and I went across the sewer to the other side. We motioned to Dylan what our plan was, and he nodded. We all started inching closer to the nega-flock when they had turned away from us.

"Let's go." Iggy whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure I heard him, but I did as I was told.

"Now on my signal, attack." he whispered, and I nodded.

"1...2...3!" Iggy shouted, and all three of us jumped out of the shadows and Nudge and Angel wiggled free of their captors.

The nega-flock was caught off guard, and I swung my foot down on the leader's head. I heard a sickening crack, and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Iggy was fighting two at the same time, his fists and feet a flurry of punches and kicks. Dylan was throwing horribly strong punches at one, who was helplessly backed up against a wall. Nudge and Angel were double-teaming the biggest one, who seemed to be doing alright compared to the other ones.

Angel held up two fingers to Nudge, and Nudge nodded and grabbed Angel's ankles. Angel unfolded her wings, and Nudge spun her around and threw her at the nega-monster. She wrapped her wings around his face and back so all he could see was white, and Nudge threw a kick at his groin so hard he passed out. They then proceeded to throw him into the flow of water in between the two platforms that were used for walking.

"Great job. Let's get going." I said.

**R&R!**


End file.
